


Jealous, much?

by CreativityTime



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTime/pseuds/CreativityTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new creature has been introduced in the household and he started with a really bad beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous, much?

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT DHMIS 3 CAME OUT TWO DAYS AGO!  
> Shringold is the canon name for the Butterfly, apparently from Becky's Twitter account.  
> I can see Shrignold having a little crush on both Tony and Paige, but he gets really mad easily (forsomeunknownreason)  
> So...yay, more DHMIS from me -w-

Shrignold was wondering the new house he had moved into. The trio of friends were out and he thought it would be an amazing idea to explore more of the house. Surprisingly, there was nothing exciting. It was a bunch of blunt rooms with boring colors. He sighed, he was hoping the house would have a loving atmosphere. Shrignold walked down the hallways and looked at the rooms the trio stayed in.  
Manny's room, the yellow boy he had a fun adventure with, was more childish. It had stuff toys on his bed and around the room, the bed was blue with his name on headboard and there was a yellow blanket on top. He walked into the room to get a better look at it. There was pictures of Roy, Manny's father, on his desk and a hard to see picture. He assumed it was a clown, but there was a huge black smear on it. Shrignold sat at the desk and looked through the drawers. He picked up a coloring box and he was amazed by what was inside. All the colors of different shades of green were gone! There was an empty box that had green marks on it. He put the box back in the drawer and looked at the desk closely. There was a little sticky-note on the desk and he picked it up.  
'Remember, Manny! Green is NOT a creative color! You know what happens when I see ANY shades of green? We wouldn't want that to happen again, do we?"  
"How could anyone write a note like that? It looks hateful!" He said, crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash-bin beside the desk. He got up and walked out the door. Closing it shut, he started heading towards another room.  
Before he could open the door, however, there was a sound. A humming sound. He turned his head into a direction and noticed a door that was open down towards the hallway. Shrignold put the door to the back of his mind and started walking towards it.  
The sound grew more when he walked towards the door. He held part of his cape around him to make sure it would not trip him and stop the humming. When he got near, he stepped to the side and pressed his back against the wall. He turned his head a little towards the entrance to look at the scene before him.  
A girl was painting along the walls a scene. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she was making something. He started analyzing the girl. She has a white dress that has a bunch of doodles of her and a rainbow of hair. Her arms and legs were black and her face was pale white. She was...  
"I never seen a more marvelous creature." He said, walking inside the room. The girl turned her face around, stunned to see it was him. "I do apologize. My name is Shringold." He began, giving her a gentle smile and holding out a hand. "I was just exploring my new home and was shocked I was the only one not here."  
The girl just stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "Um...I'm Paige." She said, holding out her hand and letting him grip it. "I didn't know we had a new...member to our family."  
He laughed, kissing the back of her hand and noticing she pulled it back quickly. Shrignold looked at the painting she was working on before he interrupted. "This is a beautiful painting." He said, finally seeing what she was drawing. It was of the trio, all of them in a happy circle. But, what was odd about it was the picture of Robin.  
"Paige," He began, sensing her eyes on him. "Robin is not blue, he is green."  
"Green is not a creative color."  
Shrignold gasped when he heard that. It was the exact same message he found on the desk! He turned around, meeting her eyes. "So you're the notepad that Manny has been talking about!" He said, a huge grin on his face. "He has been saying that a notepad has been taking away his crayons and taking away one color! Why must you do that?! A beautiful creature like yourself should not have hatred in her heart!"  
Paige was stunned. He found her beautiful? He doesn't even know her! And to say she has hatred for not liking a color?! "I do not know what you think creativity is, but I can tell it is horrible! Green is not creative and Manny needs to know that!"  
The expression Shrignold had slowly changed. It wasn't love or excitement, it was now anger. "Miss Paige, you are wrong!" He began, pulling out a dagger that had a heart at the end of it. "As my god, Malcolm, has taught me, hate is not to be taught! What you are doing is teaching Manny hateful views and-"  
He stopped when Paige pulled out a weapon of her own and darted towards his heart. He moved from her path quickly and grabbed her arm.  
She stabbed him in the arm, having him scream and release her. She smiled. "Oh, look at that. You been impaled!"  
His blue face was now red and he went back to the fight. He pulled the pencil out and threw it down the hallway. He followed her into the hallway and grabbed her by her hair. He flung her against the wall and placed his dagger along her neck. "Oh, darling, I believe you need to have a visit with Malcolm and restore your views."  
Before he could slit her throat, he was pulled back. Shocked, he was tackled to the ground by another person. He recognized this person, it was the clock the trio talked about!  
Tony had his sword out and he looked really annoyed. He plunged his arrow sword through Shrignold's chest and watched his blood bleed out.  
"How...disturbing." Shrignold coughed, feeling his life go blank the more the blood went out. "That...there is so much hate in this house."  
"Oh, shut the hell up." Tony said, pulling the sword out, but keeping him pinned down with a foot on Shrignold's chest. "You're the same as us, except you're a butterfly who is, apparently, part of a 'love' cult."  
Before Shrignold could say anything, Tony swung his sword through his neck and left his motionless body. He turned towards Paige, who had a grin on her face.  
"Tony...." She began, giggling. "Were you jealous because I was fighting with the new guy and not you?"  
"What?!" He said, a red blush rising on his cheeks. "No! Why would I be jealous of him?!"  
"You are so jealous!"  
"No I am not!"  
The two began started arguing until their weapons were drawn. They fought until the trio fought the three bodies on the ground, with three different colors sprawled on the ground.


End file.
